


you look like yourself (but you're somebody else)

by orangeORmango



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeORmango/pseuds/orangeORmango
Summary: That horrible place had broken Cheryl. Shattered her. Toni was trying but she couldn't pick up all the pieces.





	you look like yourself (but you're somebody else)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'You're Somebody Else' by Flora Cash.

"Cheryl, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, I just need you to get in the car. Can you do that for me, baby?" Toni asked, her voice cracking. The empty husk that used to hold the fire of Cheryl Blossom looked at the tiny Serpent blankly, then climbed in clumsily. Her limbs were tired, dead tired. If she had to move one more time Cheryl was sure she would drop dead. Or perhaps she was already dead. Did it really matter anymore? Of course it did. Toni cared. Cheryl was drawn to Toni like a moth to a flame, like an alcoholic to a bottle of wine. Kevin slammed his foot onto the brake and sped away into the darkness.  
Cheryl leaned her head against the car window and sobbed silently, unable to hold back the pain. She deserved it anyway. She could hear Jason's voice in her head. He was angry, so, so angry. _Why did you leave me Cheryl? Why didn't you stay with me? I could still be here, I could be with Polly. With you._  
"Come here Cheryl," Toni whispered, pulling the broken redhead partially into her lap. "It's going to be fine. I've got you now. They can't hurt you now that you're with me." It seemed like hours before Kevin screeched to a stop in front of Sunnyside Trailer Park. Heads turned to stare at the expensive car. Veronica looked on helplessly as Toni pulled Cheryl out of the car and led her slowly back to her trailer.  
"There's nothing you can do, Ronnie." Kevin said softly, laying a gentle hand on the New York princess's arm. "We have to wait for her to heal."  
Toni set Cheryl gently down on her small bed, the climbed in after her. Cheryl blinked once in surprise, then wrapped a bruise-covered arm around her savior.

 

Eventually, the two girls developed a routine. Toni would take her back to the trailer on her motorcycle, Cheryl would pretend to hate it, they would get home, do homework, fall asleep. Repeat. Over and over again. Toni was trying everything to stop the vivid nightmares that plagued Cheryl. Nearly every night she would wake up in a cold sweat, sobbing and pulling Toni closer. The Serpent had too much on her plate. The girl she loved was slipping through her fingers like water. Her eyes became more and more empty, her movements slower, and she rarely spoke. Her previously perfect grades slipped from A's to B's and eventually C's. She was failing, but she wouldn't give up. She was desperately trying to glue together a masterpiece, one that would never look the same. All she could do was try to erase the experience from Cheryl's mind with hope and new memories.


End file.
